


Men Were Never Supposed To Travel This Deep, The Dead Of Sea Will Take Us Away

by MozartKing



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Kudos: 5





	Men Were Never Supposed To Travel This Deep, The Dead Of Sea Will Take Us Away

Men always knew that when a ship or any wood travels on ice or sharp cold water, they knew it could freeze making them turn mad and die with blood.

That’s what Captain Francis thought, and knew he was starting to turn mad with the others aboard the two ships. “Men must not travel this far, we must turn back, captain!” yelled a young sailor with a thick Irish accent, “yes I am with you there lad, but we must push forward!” said Sir John Franklin of the Terror.

Captain Francis would look at his friend and wonder, “why is he acting as a mad man, he knows we mustn't push on, yet, why are we going this far into hell?” asked Captain Francis to himself. He looked at his crew and the one upfront and had the same face. “Men were never supposed to travel this deep, the dead of sea will take us away,” whispered an older sailor who Captain Francis saw was starting to feel sick from the cold. At night, the cold started to get worse for the men aboard the ships. Everyone would turn in their cots, vomit everywhere, even as close as to die while freezing and shivering to death. 

One night, Captain Francis woke up and went outside to get fresh air, and away from the sick to the open breeze. He stepped on the icy cold ground and looked forward to the dark cold surface, “Men were never supposed to travel this deep, the dead of sea will take us away.” He would keep hearing the same voice in his head from the sailor, now resting in the deepest part of the water he was standing on. The wind made him cough to a point of blood showing on his thick black gloves, he looked at the blood and wandered. He heard a roaring howl which made him look up and swallow hard, “what in the devil's name is this place?” questioned captain Francis to himself, “only a frightful demon can make this world come true, with monsters lurking in the depths of this very sea.”

“Captain, are you alright!?” he came back to reality when he heard a young sailor call behind him. “Yes lad I am, I thought I saw something!” said Captain Francis to himself. He looked at the mist, and saw a shadow. Lightning started to strike and once it did, the shadow made the form of a bear, or polar bear with the height of a ten foot man thought Captain Francis to himself. “Captain, sir?” asked the young sailor going closer, “don’t come this way sailor, that is an order” said Captain Francis to the young sailor who obeyed and walked back on the ship.

Captain Francis kept looking and the lightning struck it again causing the shadow to come closer to a point of him stepping back. “Men were never supposed to travel this deep, the dead of sea will take us away,” thought Captain Francis putting his head down and walking back to the ship.


End file.
